


Disarming Voice

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ALL OF THE LUBE, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Glasses, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vibrators, idk how to tag it but Ryuuken likes being called princess, tfw when the consent is arguably too enthusiastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “As you wish.”Ryuukenwisheshe’d get to the job faster, but then Isshin’s hollowing his lips around his dick and what was left in him to think breezes out of his ears.





	Disarming Voice

Ryuuken’s hair is dishevelled and Isshin is living for it. It doesn’t really matter in the scheme of things—Ryuuken’s eyes are leaking tears and the tips of his cheeks are red—but he knows that if Ryuu noticed, he’d hate the loss of composure.

His grin gives him away and Ryuuken makes the futile effort of pulling a hand out from under his side to try and tame the flicks. Isshin’s grin widens; so much work for such little reward. Isshin gifts Ryuuken some distraction by flicking his hand a little. The man drops his hand and bucks his hips into it, trying to relieve some of the pressure as Isshin goes from twisting the vibrator to less patiently jiggling it inside Ryuuken.

Ryuuken’s other hand shifts from spreading his butt to reaching for Isshin’s wrist. He flaps a little wildly, getting frustrated until Isshin makes the executive decision of pulling the dildo out.

“Wha—? I didn’t tell you to stop—!”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Isshin punctuates his agreement with a jab, forcing the breath out of Ryuuken by pushing it back up him.

“You hurt yourself the last time we did this, remember how?” Isshin switches back on the vibrator before he can get an answer. “You rushed before I could prep you properly.” He grips the toy—“You were impatient”—and presses it in further. “You didn’t let me add more lube.” He’s twisting at the base to turn the speed up. “You didn’t let me take the time to get you ready for me like I’ve told you.” And up. “And you spent nearly two weeks sitting on a cushion in your office—” Up. “—before you came to _my_ clinic and told me.” Isshin presses _harder_ till Ryuuken gasps. He leans over him, maintaining the pressure, while Ryuuken makes noises in his throat. “I couldn’t trust you to watch out for yourself last time, princess, so that makes it my job now.”

He releases him, sitting back on his heels and having a breather. Watching while Ryuuken doesn’t get one. Lube leaks out from around the dildo buzzing in Ryuuken’s arse, he jerks his hips, butt wobbling and quivers spreading along his body. Ryuuken’s hair is messy. His eyes are shining and his cheeks red. Hiccups keep catching in his throat. He digs and claws into the silk sheets he chose for his bed, staring wetly back at Isshin for permission.

“You can touch yourself. You can get off again if you want.” Isshin nods towards the precum dribbling down the side of Ryuuken’s cock and onto the mattress. “If you think you’ll have enough left in you when it’s my turn.”

Ryuuken shudders and tightens his hands around his cock, more precum beading at the tip. He doesn’t move. Isshin quirks an eyebrow, Ryuuken moves a hand to grope at his balls the way Isshin likes to do to him.

“ _Nnn_.”

“. . . Want me to do it for you?”

“Yes!”

Isshin moves forwards to wrap his large hands around Ryuuken’s almost dainty-looking dick, presses the pad of his thumb to where the precum is leaking and cleans his thumb with his mouth. Then presses his mouth to the source and licks, sucks. Rubs at Ryuuken’s balls with one hand, jerks the base of his cock with the other.

“Want me to get you off, princess?”

“ _Nngh_.”

“Do you want that? Huh?”

Ryuuken keens in his throat, when Isshin’s suddenly there and scraping his teeth along his Adam’s apple.

“What a pretty pillow princess you are.”

Ryuuken gasps.

“Ahh. I see. You want me to keep calling you that.”

Ryuuken gnashes his teeth and nods frantically.

Isshin taps at the dildo up his butt. “Want me to bring you off in my mouth too?”

Ryuuken’s eyes are screwed closed.

“Ryuuken? Princess?”

“Yes yes yes! Y-yes, please.”

“As you wish.”  
  
Ryuuken _wishes_ he’d get to the job faster, but then Isshin’s hollowing his lips around his dick and what was left in him to think breezes out of his ears.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers, knowing he’s too sensitive to last much longer, except—

“W-wait.”

Isshin pulls his mouth off him with a wet pop. “You all right, darlin’?”

Ryuuken almost comes right then. “Yeah.”

Fortunately, Isshin’s already turning off the dildo and that gives him a few breaths to get his shit together. “I’m only gonna make one more round and _you said_ you’d get inside me today.” Isshin sucks in a breath of his own.

“Come inside me,” Ryuuken repeats.

“Is that an invitation or a request?”

“It’s an command.” Ryuuken nuzzles harder into the pillows, leaving Isshin to loosen up the dildo with a few back-and-forth rotations as he withdraws it.

Isshin chuckles, snapping open the cap of the lube and coating his palm before he flings off the black boxers that had somehow survived the stickiness of Isshin’s excitement and outlasted Ryuuken. Twice. He wraps his fingers around his cock, tugging himself back to full-hardness and smearing the lube along his penis. He speeds up as Ryuuken turns back to watch; impatient and wanting, shucking the foreskin as he accelerates.

He loves watching Ryuuken stare at him with naked desire, haughtiness absent and eyes worshipping his bare body. Sometimes Ryuuken even gives into that want and launches himself, marking Isshin’s biceps and pecs and abs with his mouth, blowing him like no tomorrow. He palms himself a couple more times, thinking about it, but today they have different plans.

He dabs more lube on the head, to be safe, then lifts Ryuuken’s hips and _pulls_ him onto his dick. Ryuuken’s relaxed enough to take him and breathing deeply to wait for Isshin to move first. Isshin waits; he’s bigger and thicker than the dildo and history’s taught him Ryuuken’s always too eager to hold out and wait to get adjusted. He’s wriggling on his dick already—Isshin bends forwards and holds him around the chest before he can try pulling away and pushing back.

“Come on, Isshin. I told you already.”

Isshin kisses the sweat on the back of Ryuuken’s neck and throws in a couple strokes of Ryuuken’s cock to appease him. “Hey, Ryuu.”

“Wha-What?” Ryuuken turns and looks at Isshin grinning above him.

“Can you wear your glasses?”

“Now? If this is some ploy to make me wait, now’s not the time, _Isshin_ ,” he breathes through angry, gritted teeth.

Isshin whispers into his ear, “Please, _princess.”_

Ryuuken tightens around him.

“For me?”

Ryuuken grabs his glasses off the bedside table and fumbles them onto his face. “Happy—?”

Isshin’s already moving, withdrawing then slamming his hips into Ryuuken.

“Unh- _oh_ ,” Ryuuken moans. Oh, there was a reason he was willing to wait so long for this. For Isshin balls-deep and panting over him, drilling back and forth into Ryuuken, seeking out his prostate because Ryuuken’s pleasure comes first. And Ryuuken gets to get it from Isshin’s ungodly body. Big and broad and masculine and inside him. Slapping into his arse and shaking his glasses with every motion like it was all Ryuuken was made to enjoy in life and Ryuuken benefited from it _gladly_. Isshin finally finds it, thrusting into Ryuuken until he’s reaching for stability from the headboard.

“Nuh-uh. Lemme see you,” he says, flipping Ryuuken and continuing.

With his glasses on, Ryuuken can see the sweat beading on Isshin’s forehead and the tension to his broad neck as he pillages Ryuuken’s body.

“So cute. So fucking handsome in those glasses. Wish you could see yourself like this. Loose and relaxed and hot like temptation. God, who couldn’t want you.”

Ryuuken can feel the red spread across his nose. He blushes harder, knowing Isshin wanted this all along. He loves to see his freckles colour and his skin flush with embarrassment when Isshin compliments him.

Ryuuken knows he can’t hide it in bed, so he just moans harder, leaving his shame where Isshin can see. “More! Isshin, I want more!”

Isshin supplies, going hard enough to lift Ryuuken’s body off the bed. He presses Ryuuken’s dick down to point up when he comes, spitting cum across his stomach and chest like a reflex when he feels Isshin spill inside him. Ryuuken’s hole quivers and leaks when Isshin pulls out.

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write IsshiRyuu . . . today, but this is a pro-DILF zone.
> 
> and pillow princess!Ryuuken being a size queen gives me LIFE


End file.
